1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing carboxylic acids from olefins having from 20 to 24 carbon atoms or to mixtures containing olefins having from 20 to 24 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,877 to Koch there is disclosed a process for preparing carboxylic acids which involves reacting olefins and carbon monoxide in the liquid phase without the addition of water and in the presence of acid catalysts containing little or no water, such as sulfuric acid, and thereafter taking up the reaction product in water. Although Koch makes no mention of the effect of a solvent in his process, the reaction involving a lower olefin is carried out, with no seeming preference, with and without a solvent, but with a higher olefin, such as C.sub.12 or higher, with a solvent, such as paraffins from the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, or n-hexane. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,869 to McAlister et al and 3,167,585 to Anderson et al there is no teaching of the problems associated with the treatment of higher olefins in such process to increase selecivities to desired carboxylic acids.